Always Remember Me
by Bluestray
Summary: At a battle Mariams is killed, leaving Ozuma by himself to face the reality. 1 year later, her ghost appears at tournaments singing. What does she want? And does Ozuma remeber her? I know shitty summary but plz read.
1. Introduction

Bluestray: Yay new story!!!!! And it best be good w/e that means lol… anywayz this iz just the into the 2nd chapter is the official first chapter that u want 2 read. Ok on with the story!!!

Chapter 1-Introduction

Pairings

OzumaxMariam

TalaxMariah

MaxxEmily

KaixHilary

Ages-

Ozuma-19

Drake (OC)-19

Kai-18

Tala-18

Kenny-15

Max-16

Ray-16

Tyson-17

Dunga-18

Joseph-14

Mariam-17

Hilary-16

Mariah-17

Bryan-19

Spencer-20

Drake-

A saint shield villager, the elder's son, always pissed off, LOVES/Obsessed with Mariam, always getting everything he wants, really hates Ozuma.

Hair-silver with black streaks

Eyes-a very dark grey

Bit beast- Striker

Attacks- Rockslider, fiery earthquake

Symbols-

'thoughts'

((flashback))

xdreamx

scenery

lyrics in sum chapters

Bluestray:well that's the intro so plz r&r plz!!!!!


	2. Nightmares and Beach Kisses

Bluestray: k here is the official chapter!!! So sit back read and enjoy!!!!

Chapter 1: Nightmares and Beach Kisses

xOzuma's Dreamx

The crowds were cheering loudly for the battle below was pretty exciting. "So Mariam, what's it going to be?" A tall boy stood at the beydish with a look of hatred on his face. "Whatever do you mean?" Ozuma could see Mariam facing the tall boy, her face had blood streaming down on it, her eyes full of hate, and looked ready to kill. "Me, him, or death?!" The boy smirked. "Definitely not you, motherfucker!" His smirk turned into a frown. 'What the hell is going on? Who is this guy? Why does he want Mariam?' Ozuma thought. "Very well then…I'll do the favor, and send you into the flames of hell!" Ozuma watched Mariam place a hand over her mouth to stifle a fake yaw, he had to chuckle at this gesture. 'That's my girl, Mariam! Wait did I just call Mariam my girl? Oy, what kind of dream is this?' "Yeah yeah whatever! I've been to hell before, quite nice actually." The tall boy now looked extremely pissed. "You know…Mariam, baby I'm already missing you. So why don't you just come with me, and all this can end right here right now? What do you say?" Ozuma felt something, a strange feeling, as the tall boy talked to Mariam. He just wanted to beat the living shit out of the guy. 'What the hell is happening? Mariam is just a friend right?!' While deep in thought, Ozuma was interrupted by Mariam. "Hmm…hell no! So give in and drop dead! Besides your cheesy lines are so cheap and full of shit…just like you!" "Damn, sis is letting Drake have it!" 'Drake? From our village? Wait when did Joseph come in? This is really weird!' "Tsk, tsk, Mariam…a young lady like you really shouldn't talk like that. Didn't your mother and father ever teach you manners?" Mariam's rage grew. "Argh! That's it! Anubis destroy him!" 'What? She's not using Sharkrash? (AN: is that how u spell her bit beast's name?) What the fuck?' "I should've known. You may look like your mother but you have your father's attitude and that's what got him killed." Mariam stepped back, eyes empty, bowing her head, Ozuma's heart leapt out. 'I feel so bad for her.' Suddenly Mariam raised her head, eyes full of rage and fire. "You've made the biggest mistake of all Drake! Now you must suffer. My grandfather was right about you and your pathetic family. But it doesn't matter, once I call out Anubis, he and his army will rise and destroy!" "Y…you can't! And you won't have the chance! Goodbye… forever!" Drake pulled out a gun and pointed it at Mariam. "It's to bad you would've made a great bride." Then Drake pulled the trigger. As soon as he did, everything stopped, and all Ozuma could do was just watch, as the bullet hit Mariam, making her scream and fall. "OZUMA!" "NOOO!" x end dream x

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mariam Ozuma sat up in his bed, panting and covered in sweat. "I don't understand…this is the third time this nightmare has happened. I have so many questions, and I don't know if they can be answered." _door closes_ 'What the hell was that?' Ozuma, quickly got up, and opened his door, finding nothing, that's when he started to get worried. He went to go check on the others, to see if one was up or not. After checking up on Dunga and Joseph, only to find that they were dead asleep, he went up to check on Mariam. Standing in front of her door he gently knocked on the door. "Mariam are you there?" Hearing no reply, he opened her door, only to find her bed empty. 'Oh no. Mariam …where did you go?' As if giving him an answer, a seashell, fell to his feet. 'What's this? A seashell?' Ozuma bent down to pick it up, and slightly smiled. 'Of course. The beach. I'd better go check on her.' Ozuma placed the seashell in his pocket and left, heading towards the beach, to check on Mariam. Arriving at the beach, Ozuma spotted Mariam sitting in the sand, humming a song to herself, with the moonlight shining in her hair. To Ozuma and maybe any other guys, she looked like a goddess. Walking closer, Ozuma could hear the hummed words coming from him. Taking a gulp, he sat down right next to her, in the sand. He must've startled her, because she turned, not knowing he was there and fell backwards onto the sand. "O…Ozuma?" Ozuma quietly snickered at her reaction. "Hey." Mariam sat herself back up, brushing the sand off. "Hey. What are you doing here?" "Well, I could ask you the same thing." "I was just thinking." Mariam realized that Ozuma wasn't wearing his shirt as he usually did, turned and blushed. "Oh about what?" "Mmm, stuff, my future, my past, along with some other things." 'She looks so beautiful.' Another strange feeling rose within Ozuma but he pushed it aside for the time being. "Oh. Hey Mariam?" Ozuma looked at her noticing her fumbling with something around her neck. "Mmm?" "Do you…do you remember what happened to your mom and dad?" Mariam stopped fumbling with whatever was around her neck, and looked up at him, tears starting to form in her eyes. "The elders told us, that our dad died in battle and our mom died of a deadly virus. But I believe it was something else that killed them. I was only 8 and Joseph was 5." Tears fell from her eyes, making Ozuma's face soften a bit more. Quietly and quickly he pulled her into an embrace, and just let her cry into his chest, while he rubbed a hand up and down her back. "It's okay Mariam. I'm here for you. Everything will be all right. I promise." Mariam suddenly raised her head up, to find herself staring into his emerald orb, and slightly smiled. "You promise?" Ozuma smiled back, and placed his hands on the side of her face, using his thumb to brush away the remaining tears. "Yeah. I promise."

Ozuma brought her face closer to his and leaned down, crashing his lips down on hers. Mariam let out a small gas. And Ozuma used that to advantage by slipping his tongue into her mouth. Instinctively, Mariam placed her arms around his neck, while Ozuma placed his, possessively around her petite waist. Suddenly he pushed her down, so that he lay on top of her, and deepened the kiss. But sadly, when the need for air rose, they had to break apart. Panting heavily, Ozuma closed his eyes, and opened them and stared down at Mariam, who stared back, not making any movement or noise what so ever. "Mariam?" "Hmm?" "I…I love you. I have since we met for the very first time. I wanted to tell you earlier, but when we were chosen for the mission, everything changed. I understand if you don't feel the same about me…" Ozuma was cut off by Mariam placing a finger on his mouth. "Ozuma, I love you too." She took her finger off his mouth, and waited to see what he would do next. "You do?" "Yes silly." Ozuma smirked. "I knew that." "Really? Hmm, interesting." Ozuma laughed, and lightly kissed her again. "Just promise me something else Ozuma, please?" "What is it?" "That whatever happens to me or you, that we'll always remember each other. Promise?" Ozuma's eyes opened wide then returned too normal. " I promise. I'll always remember you, and I know that you'll always remember me." Mariam giggled and played with his hair. "Hey Ozuma you never did tell me, why you're out here." "What? Oh, I was looking for you. This seashell gave me a hint to where I might find you." Ozuma pulled out the seashell that he had placed in his pocket earlier and gave it to Mariam. "Oh, you found it. Thanks Ozuma!" She reached for the seashell, and pulled out a small brown bag, and opened it to place the shell among other shells. Ozuma smiled. "I take it, you like seashells?" "Hmm…oh yea, it's just a thing on the side that I do." "Oh. Well how about whatever you were fumbling with?" Ozuma pointed to her neck. "Oh that. That's just a locket that I received, when I went to Egypt with Joseph and my folks." Ozuma remembered that time as well he was so depressed while she was gone but everything was fine when she got back. Mariam pulled the locket upward so Ozuma could see it. "Wow nice." Thanks." _both sigh deeply_ "So what do you wanna do now?" "I don't know. You tell me…Ozzy!" Mariam pulled out from under Ozuma, and started to run, leaving Ozuma with his mouth hanging. "What? Did you…oh, Mariam! You'd better run for your life! Because when I get you, you're in for it! I swear to God!" Ozuma stood up, and brushed himself off, before chasing after Mariam, who was replying to that last comment of his. "You swear to God? Well, I swear to hell." "Oh, ho, ho! And just think, you kissed me with that bad, cursing, swearing, mouth of yours!" Mariam laughed. "Aaw! Admit it, you enjoyed that kiss, as much as I did." Ozuma caught up to Mariam and pushed her down into the sand. "Now…this will only take a second." Ozuma cracked his knuckles while kneeling over the bluenette girl. "Ozuma?" Mariam looked a little scared, not having any idea what he was planning on doing, when suddenly she was bursting with laughter. "Ozuma…stop!" "What? I can't hear you." "Ozuma! Stop tickling! Please!" Ozuma stopped his torture and looked at his new girlfriend, Mariam. She had her head in his lap, her hair out of its ponytail, and her chest was moving up and down rapidly. Ozuma bent down to kiss her passionately. "You know what Mariam?" "Hmm?" "I'll never get tired of this." Mariam smiled before answering. "Mmm, me neither, Ozuma." _Mariam yawns_ "Heh, we should get back." "Yeah." Ozuma helped Mariam up and placed an arm around her waist, and together they walked back to the hideout. But what they didn't know was that someone was watching them within the shadows.

(Person in Shadow POV)   
I should've known! Master won't be pleased to hear this. I better go tell him immediately!

(End POV)

End of chapter 1

Blue: So u read it now plz tell me what you think of it by clicking on that purple box. Plz/thank you. )


End file.
